blurfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Speedracer32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Broken1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Broken1 (Talk) 17:30, March 21, 2010 RE: "Hi, I can see that you are having trouble with your infoboxes. I can sort this problem out with a total re-design of the infoboxes. I'm just asking for your permission. Speedracer32 17:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC)" - What do you suggest? I know the current infobox code for things like health/grip etc isn't pretty but it just about works :-) --Broken1 21:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed that however, I could whip something up in the next couple of days that I could customise the look of as well. And of course sort out the coding problems (hopefully). Speedracer32 06:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Go for it :-) - can't be any worse than what I did! Cheers --Broken1 11:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey man - I've reverted back for the mean time until we can fix up the new infobox. Will copy over to a second unused template that can be used as a sandbox for changes and once it's fixed up good can copy it to the current infobox. Broken 1 :::Good idea man. I've left a message on Rappy's talk page about this. He'll get back soon (hopefully). Speedracer32 14:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey again :-). I've looked at the stuff you did with #switch and got it looking pretty good now. It also uses the data on there to automatically set categories for the page based on infobox input and any missing information now gets an edit link next to it. Cheers for the help :-) Broken1 16:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problem I'm here to help. LeMans is also a good editor (better than me in fact). So if I don't know how to do something I'm sure he will. P.S If you want a custom signature I'll be happy to make one for ya :) Admin Priveleges Hey man. Since you've been an active contributor here, I've given you admin priveleges. Play nicely :-) Broken1 (talk) 15:27, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Damn, never expected that to happen O_o. Thankyou anyway! I'll do my best! RE: Main Page Edits Hi Speedracer. (Cool name, by the way. Go Speed Racer, Goooo!) Anyway, sorry for not checking with you guys first. It's been a while since I looked at the wiki. The last time I was here, there were no admins, so it's very cool to see two active admins now. The reason I edited the main page is because I chose Blur Wiki to be on the new version of the What's New widget that should be going live anyday. The widget is very effective at driving traffic to wikis, so expect plenty of new visitors (and hopefully editors) in the coming days. Keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 18:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Media Linkage I've scouted the site, and you certainly need images. Tell me which articles need templates/images, and I'll patch 'em up. ProtoStealth 02:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Images would be extremely helpful. Our wiki is seriously lacking on the visual side of things! With templates, I think that we have enough users knowledgeable enough to deal with those, thanks anyway. I'll get back to you with a list of articles needing images soon. ::Make sure they are of the cars in the game and not of their real life counterparts. ::Do you mean I can only upload images from Blur, and not from IRL? ProtoStealth 18:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes. :::Then please delete the ACS1 Coupe image.ProtoStealth 18:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Is there a reason we can have pics from Blur but not the real life versions of the cars? I thought it was pretty cool seeing the real images... AA AgnosticAnarch 20:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Blue skin Hey Speedracer32, I'm Playsonic2, spanish helper working on es.blur right now (awesome game, by the way). I've made a few changes to the Carbon skin to make it more blur... I mean, to make it more blue. I think the blue color is more related to the game. Anyway, if you're interested, you can see it on the spanish blur wiki. Thanks, ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 08:13, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Blue would certainly suit with the theme of the game more than grey does! I'm definitely up for a new skin, and I love the work you've done with the Carbon Skin on your Spanish Blur Wiki! Also, am I right in saying that you were once an Assistant at Burnopedia? I seem to recognise your name. It's good to see you here :) ::Of course, that was me. That was a lot of time ago! Right now I am... everywhere :) About the skin, I'm going to put it here right now. Good luck with the wiki! I don't know if Blur is better than Burnout, but I think the truth is that it's way better than the entire NFS series. :P ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 08:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! And Blur isn't better than Burnout lol. It's good but not that good. Thanks! I checked this page out right after Blur came out and was a bit disappointed but thought I might start contributing. Since then, I can see it's taken off! Kudos to the guys and gals working on this! I've been thinking about taking some pics of my screen to contribute pictures to the Wikia. Is that okay to do? Are there any guidelines or rules for doing this? A bit of an annoyance I'm having with the page right now... what's with the tables having blue backgrounds and red lettering? It really hurts to read. Can we pick some better colors? Everything else is great! At one point I saw a full list of all the cars with graphics and everything, but I haven't been able to find it again since then. Did I imagine that? ~AgnosticAnarch on PSN AgnosticAnarch 20:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I found the chart with all the cars. It's on the CCX-R page. That list is AWESOME!! Many, many kudos to whoever built that! Personally, I think that chart on the bottom of that page should replace the car list (by name, class, rank, etc). Anyone else think so? AgnosticAnarch 20:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Your help with images will be vastly appreciated. I don't recall any copyright guidelines that you need to worry about as Wikia has some sort of protection against that kinda thing (I'm not too sure of it's actual name!). I'll talk to LeMans about the colour scheme of the infoboxes/tables so hopefully we can get that sorted within the next couple of days. You can give LeMans as much praise as you want at his talk page about his brilliant Wiki tables. Hope you have a great time here at Blur Wiki and I look forward to working with you in the future! username due to hacker had to change username to waabeeb_GT please add me as need help on burnout and blur :) thanks GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 16:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. I haven't been that active on my old account recently as my new one has taken up a bit of my time (I joined a takedown clan in BP) so expect a request from a different name. I'll be happy too help with whatever you need help with! : :the more clans i can get in the better im hopeing that there will be a few for blur as well :) Adding graphics I took a bunch of pictures of the maps of each track and several of the cars. (I just went Legendary Level 5, and I really wish I had taken all the pics of the cars when I was still level 50... but wasn't thinking about it last night when I hit 50, damnit) Now I'm trying to post some of those pictures in the track descriptions, and I'm not having much luck. Also, if it's this much trouble to add pictures to this wikia, I don't think I'll be doing much contributing. This thing sucks! Is there a known issue with Firefox? Is it just running slow tonight? I can see the graphic after it uploads, but then it's always a broken image on the page itself... *sighs* AgnosticAnarch 01:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for trying! I'm not aware of any issues with Firefox and uploading images but then again I don't use it. Are you sure you're applying the image correctly on it's page? Bllur Clans I would like to make a new page about clans were people could create clans and compete in Community Tournements examples Clans: People could post stuff on there Blog like Looking for Clan members and anything related to there clan this would be adding something fun to blur something people have not heard of. Community tournements: These would be Hosted by me and who ever wins would get Clan Points these help level up on the Leaderboards ( NOT ON BLUR on this wiki that you would have to make ) Matches: Scheduled matches could be done by the Clan Leaders for Example: Racer1 clan vs Racer2 clan Winner: Racer2 Clan Rewards: 1 Point for Leaderboards. Stastics: Statstics would be for Example: Racer2 Clan Blog would say: Clan: Total Points:1 Total Wins:1 Race Wins:1 Moter Mash wins: 0 etc.... Also there would be a part about the Clan Members Users on the ps3 or xbox36 and t:Dhere names on the wiki as well. I will Host Community Torunements i hope you put this Idea into consideration. :D